Give Me The Strength ZoRo
by try-to-get-it
Summary: a short fic about the green eyes of zoro and the meaning of them ... hope you will accept it like the others *have fun*
1. Shopping tour

Shopping tour

_'Green, green, bright green. Always the same beautiful interesting green, a wild jungle equal. And every time connected with that look, a glance, no his view, which you can not escape, and somehow you do not want to capture this view. Yet I can not explain to me why only I am determined to see this, strangely, the other crew members never get to put those views.  
>There, again. Green, green eyes with this indefinable glance, this expression which I simply can not get it, can not interpret. Why not, why me?'<em>

Completely terrified she sat up, reached up automatically to the head and took a swallow. She looked around and felt also like her blanket in her other hand. _'Well, I'm sitting in my bed'_ she thought. At that moment someone knocked on the door and with a "Yes, please" it also opened the same. Nami came in with a friendly smile and immediately sat down on the bed of her friend.

"Did I wake you? I just wanted to let you know that we'll soon arrive at the small island group that we saw yesterday. Well I see, you look a bit confused, did you sleep well?"  
>She was worried about Robin, both of them are ultimately become lately to real friends, almost like sisters.<br>"Well, you can say that. I do not understand this dream I had since a few weeks" she gave Nami a smile to understand that everything will be cleared up at some point and that she do not hook on to. Yes, they really got along.

"Okay, Sanji was able to protect even a bit of breakfast before Luffy would once again be nothing left. I think a good amount will help you. You have to hurry because Zoro is still asleep and is determined to get the same hunger. Franky would also raise the riser just. So go ahead."  
>And immediately the orange-haired left her mate alone, went to the galley and helped the cook to update the shopping list. They had to increase their inventories again, because of a certain captain's throat with greed was not entirely innocent, the list could be very long. Fortunately, the budget of the Strawhats was high enough.<p>

Later assembled at as now, the collected team in the galley, they were divided into groups, each of it, Nami made clear not to attract attention, because they didn't know if their fact sheets had been fluttering on such small islands here.

Thus Sanji, Nami and Luffy went to get inventories and a lot of clothes, jewelry and whatever for the navigator, group two were composed of Franky and Usopp on the Thousand Sunny. The Cyborg wanted to show the sniper some of his technical innovations of the ship, and finally Zoro went with Robin and Chopper. The last two of them decided to pay a visit at the local library to stock up with new books.  
>This fit not the sword-bearer, yet he could not move alone in the city, because of his bad sense of direction, he had to admit it, and not with the other team because Nami and the blonde cook would nerve him again with their love talk. Yes, the two had finally found each other.<p>

_'How does he endure such a woman?' _thought the green-haired._ 'They are recently together, always look so weird to love. How he can not lose his nerves with such a greedy woman?' _He shook his head. _'Well, can not be helped. There are always miracles. I would rather go with our doc and the bookworm of our crew, in any case it's quiet. Perhaps it could be interesting.' _he reflected.

After a few minutes they were already by a small bookstore where only a handful people including the owner were in. Chopper ran immediately to the department of medicine and natural medicine. This was absolutely not for Zoro, with a smile, he went into the reading area to a large older couch and sat down with folded arms. He let out a small sigh and waited for going soon back on the ship where he can train with his dumbbells and swords.

"You could have stay on the Sunny Kenshi-san. I know how boring it is here for you." Robin came with a small stack of books to him and sat down opposite to one of the chair, opened one of the books and started reading.  
>"I was not sure if it would not be too dangerous here" he answered her.<br>She didn't lifted her head but meant with a smile: "Sure, in a bookstore all people waiting for everyone who comes in to purely stretchthem all, especially the owner with the walking stick seems to be very suspicious" and looked over to him.

At this very moment Zoro looked to the archaeologist with this familiar, but strange glowing green eyes and twisted his otherwise grim mouth in a small barely visible smile. Robin had no choice and had to stare at him, eye him.  
><em>'What he wants to say with this look, what he wants to tell me?'<em> Her heart beat faster.  
>"May I ask what are you reading at all" she was torn from her thoughts with such a question she had not then expected, not by him.<br>_'Just let anything show.'_ "Oh, I did not know that swordsmen concerned also with books, Kenshi-san. Well, this could possibly interest you here." She sat down next to him, the book held so, that Zoro could read the title.  
>"Myths of the sword making. So what you read, too? I thought you only read serious fat books, which no one can understand."<p>

"I have many interests, you see me right away. I'm very difficult to judge." With a cheeky grin she reached for the other books, got up and said: "I can lend it to you. Are you ready to go? Chopper is waiting at the door, Kenshi-san" and pointed to the little reindeer by the window that clung with one of its faces to the window pane.

After the payment and the nice statement of the owner, Robin was lucky to grab the latest edition of the myths series, they disappeared and arrived the port to meet the other members. Zoro was equal to get a kick in the stomach of Sanji because he let Robin take her bag with heavy books. To not catch another, he took it from her, in the same movement, only their hands met briefly, their eyes did not. The black-haired noticed it, light blush slipped onto her face. But she knew that feeling of small gentle touch, which was a good slight shiver over her body. The feeling that she had almost forgotten. Was it on purpose or accident of him?


	2. Night hike

Night hike

_'Walks on the beach should always have something comforting, where you turn off the time, you can relax a little and get a clear head. And what am I doing here?' _She still thought a lot, mused and sighed loudly.

"Was it so bad with them?" Nami wanted to see her friend's face but she could not. Robin had her head down.

"Has our swordman you loss for words?" she knew exactly how she could elicit the response, as she fully met the mark with this question and both finally came to a halt. The archaeologist lifted her head and looked in the opposite sight and started to tell of her recurring dream. The situation with the small gesture at the port, which she actually first dismissed as insignificant she spoke it out in the hope that the navigator could give her some good advice.

Robin, who has been through a lot, through the difficult experiences of which she had to, was unable to free to self out this time a situation. She needed help, help from a good friend, a person she trusted.

"Oh, Robin, I think you have developed feelings for our Zoro, perhaps even more than just friendly and he also seems to have that for you." Nami's sentence blurted out so quickly, so it shocked her comparison she saw in her eyes.

"I do not know so well. Because he looks at you excluding only with this view, I can not find any other explanation. Better you should speak with him about your feelings."

"I should talk with Kenshi-san about my ... my feelings?" She had to swallow.

"I can not, not with him. You think he also has feelings for me? I can not imagine me with him. I'm not so sure. He is one who does not entrusted me. He never had any feelings or emotions towards me, nor the rest of you showed. Why then now?"

A small tear, as a sign of desperation, found slowly but surely its way and ran over the cheek of the blackhaired woman , then Nami took her in her arms and with comforting words like "Well, I would say you should not immediately talk to him but at some point you have to talk to him about it. ... Now show me a smile, I will show you some of my new clothes and that better with a hot cup of soothing tea. First of all I'll take your mind off." They went back to the Thousand Sunny, where both were warmly greeted by Sanji.

After the short presentation of the navigator in the room of the two women, the blonde cook shouted for dinner. The evening was as usual, Luffy and Usopp fought over who got the larger portion of the grilled meat. Franky, Chopper and Sanji tried to make apart both as best as they could because Usopp's hand disappeared along with a steak in the mouth of the captain and the comparison's hand with fried fish held in his mouth. Zoro was drinking a beer, Nami and Robin enjoyed the dished with extra fruit and cheese plate.

Later during rinsing the dishes, the straw hat got a good idea and with a huge grin he uttered it: "Hey guys, how about if we make a night hike on the island? Nice to shudder and to fear."

"Y-you m-mean out there in the j-jungle? I-I do not know." the long nose shivering and held on the crew doctor, both got already the most horrific images in mind.

"Ah so our sniper is not so super strong and grown up as he always does, " suggested the shipwright.

"No way! The great and fighting captain Usopp show you how brave he is! So come on to the night hike!" he stood demonstrative with one foot on the chair and pointed his outstretched arm to the outside.

After all our friends trudged some time later, equipped with torches through the dark and dense forest. A few times animal noises and rustling were heard in the bushes, so the little reindeer suddenly held to Zoro's leg and yet the shudder came over Usopp.

"Hey Chopper, could I have my leg back?"

"Come here little blue nose, I'll take you," came it forwards of the orangehaired. He immediately ran to her and climbed on her shoulder. After a while they came to a crossroad and decided for one of the ways, one of not so scary looked like the others.

After about 10 minutes Franky noticed something: "Um guys am I wrong or do we miss here not one?" all stand still and already suspected who this particular person only might to be.

_'Typically our green haired sword moron is been again lost'_ Sanji thought, shaking his head. "Oh great, it was clear that this would go wrong. What should we do now, we can not all walking around here like crazy and look for the dork. We should have take him on the lead."

"Robin can use her devil powers if she finds him she could hit him as a reward for his stupidity" his girlfriend replied with a view to the archaeologist. At the same moment you saw several arms with the associated blue eyes springing up in all points of the compass to spread and lookout.

"It is actually much too dark to see anything clearly, but ... wait ... I got him. You can return to the ship, I'll be right back. I'll already get our lost Kenshi-san." The blackhaired pulled back her arms and disappeared behind the nearest tree.

"Should we not better according her?" came it from Franky.

"No, no, if one can find our Marimo, it's Robin. We just wait at the ship" said the blond to the others and went back with Nami hand in hand towards the Thousand Sunny. Luffy, Usopp and the rest of them shrugging their shoulders, strangely all at the same time, also made the way home and soon thought not more about it. _'Sanji will already be right with what he says.'_

_'It's hard to believe that you can get lost here. He has indeed a poor sense of direction. He was still just behind us as we did this inflection before. I do not understand him. He is often in my mind, grinning at me, recently provides me strange questions which would never expect that he could make such thoughts about. And now he disappears here and in the end I'm the one who have to look after this ... idiotic ... nice guy! Oh, Robin why are you doing too many worries about one man? Why can you ...' _

"**Whahhh**! ... Ah, my arm!"

She was loud stumbling to the ground, she must be stumbled on something that lay in front of her feet and she immediately did not see it.

"Robin, what are you doing here?"

"Kenshi-san, do not say you're only lying here and has slept? I ... We search for you everywhere" she corrected herself still quickly.

"Because darkness had come and I also lost my torch, I had no desire to run through the whole bushes. I just sat down here and wanted to wait until sunrise so I could see again more." He looked a little bit stupid and tried to sound credible. Embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head and looked at her if she sensed it. He noticed the arm of the archaeologist: "Robin your arm is bleeding, wait here ..." and straightway he reached for his upper arm, dissolved his bandana and wanted to wrap around her just as she flinch a bit.

"No, I do not want it ... that's just a graze, not so bad."

"Do not move, what happens then if dirt come in the hole and it ignites? Chopper would immediately make me responsible, you know him, he is quite fussy on such stuff."

Willingly she held out her arm to the greenhaired, he tied it with great caution and then again their hands touched but only for a short moment.

"Thank you, Kenshi-san" it came very hesitant of her mouth.

"You're welcome" he said with a little smile on his mouth, he stood beside her and looked around the area. "Didn't you say the others search, too? I can not see any torch or suchlike." Oops, somehow she had neglected the others straw hats.

At that moment a rustle came from the bushes beside the both and revealed a pair of antlers with the appropriate body, behind this Nami with a happy face.

"Finally we have found both of you. Chopper noticed your smell, Robin, and I'm right afterwards him. Good to know here who clings to the scent of cherry blossoms."

"I can practically never hide from you, right?" she gave her little friend a smile and put her hand gently on his head.

"Hey Robin, what happened to your arm?"

"Do not worry little reindeer, Kenshi-san has taken care of me."

Both were visibly relieved to see their crew members and then they all went together towards the ship.

Arrived at their final destination the navigator held back the blackhaired a bit: "And did you have a chance to talk with him?"

With the head lowering and softly sighing, she got the answer: "No, unfortunately not. Probably it was not the right moment. You see what has come out in my attempt." The archaeologist held out the bandaged arm and looked at it. Nami put her hand on the shoulder of her friend.

"Maybe some other time, so you have a reason to speak with him again. I'm sure he wants back this fabric." and pointed to it.

"Yes, some other time." Robin smiled and grabbed her arm tied with the black bandana.


	3. Bathing fun: A wet surprise

**Bathing fun: A wet surprise**

After a long restful night for all, the colourful life of the Straw Hat Pirates woke up on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Solely the Lying Baron of our friends had not slept well clearly, because he constantly felt persecuted in his dreams because of some night hike, so he rolled from side to side in his bunk. The consequences were eye circles and a very fancy hairstyle for its owner.

In the girls room there it was even more cheerful. The orange-haired was at times on the legs and supported her friend the cook with good spirits vigorously for breakfast preparation.  
>Robin was meanwhile also got up and stood right in front of her closet as the door opened again:<p>

"Good morning dearest archaeologist! I just embedded hot water for you, have a relaxing dip at the beginning of the day and worries away to nothing."

"What, why, do I look so stressed?"

"I was still awake yesterday evening and saw you working sitting in bed. I know you have something written and you went sleeping until very late. So I thought of making you a little delight."

"You're right, yesterday was late. ... I think I really need a little time out from the hustle and bustle. Sigh."

Thus, the black-haired arose into the bathroom.  
><em>'<em>_Nami __meant__ I should __wear what __she __brought for me__ from the city,__ maybe it is the surprise__ she said__ yesterday__. __Let's see __what__ it __is__' _thought Robin.

Curious and slowly she opened the bag which stood at the edge and a white summer dress came out with lilac ribbons on the side, not quite the style that she usually carried but yet she rejoiced. The archaeologists immediately hung the pretty dress on one of the chairs and took off of her clothes, climbed into the full tub and also sink in deep satisfaction.

The water was quite hot, so it was smoking and the windows fogged up. Totally enveloped by the fog, Robin enjoyed her comforting bath. In here, turn off doing really well, well for her soul and her mind. She closed her eyes and slowly ran her hands over the neck, her shoulders and her arms. She stopped realized her wound on the forearm. She glanced to the place carefully and stroked it gently, where a certain green-haired man touched her. The archaeologist closed her blue eyes again and imagined how he delicately stroked his hand over it.

Suddenly she was pulled underwater by the leg, at the same time also re-released, so she appeared coughing.  
>"What ... gasp ... what was ... coughing ... that?" she said to herself. She could see a shadow through the smoke which was unfortunately very close to her and therefore in the bathtub. The fog lifted quickly and the first thing she saw caused a little shock out in her.<p>

'_Green __hair__! __No,__ oh__ please __let__ it __be someone __else,__ please __not __him,__ not__ here, not now__!_'  
>Robin was about to rise even as she realized it. <em>'<em>_But now __I can__not__ get__ out__, __he __would__ see me__ and I__ would see __him!_'

"Ro-bin? "...

"Ye-es, Kenshi-san?" she breathed and tried with only as much as possible to cover her shame with foam. Her opponent was pretty red and heated only by the thought of seeing her totally stripped; tried hard to stare to the side. He had also tried to protect his lower half of using the foam.

"I-I did not know that you're here, I thought your feet would be the sponge."

"I should have locked and thus it is my fault, too." The archaeologist tried to remain calm but could not prevent to take her eyes from the body of the sword-bearer, his muscles were too attracted and his wet skin by the sweat and the bath water simultaneously. The tension could see on him clearly, he had to swallow.

"I'm only here because our bathroom is blocked by Usopp. Today his hair was out of order. I did not want to peep or something."

"All right, Kenshi-san. ... Unfortunately I have no idea how we made this very embarrassing situation but we have to come out. "... A long silence was in the room.

"We have a problem. The foam dissolves slowly but surely." ... Another silence associated with emerging redness.

"How about if you turn around, I climb out and get quickly dressed, Kenshi-san?"  
>He nodded. "Hurry up, or one of ..." this time he had to dive under the water and to wait. Zoro heard steps towards the bathroom and with a knock the door opened and Nami looked inside:<br>"Hey Robin, are you finished? We are waiting for you with the breakfast. Our Luffy is not unstoppable for long. ... Oh yes, do you like it?"

The black-haired woman stepped out of the tub and wrapped her in one of the towels "Yes, I'll be right there and thank you for the dress, I would carry it on straight away." A smile disappeared and her friend closed the door behind her.

"Bah! … Cough ... Oh man; I thought the witch would never go!" Zoro remained seated, wiped a hand across his face and then looked into the eyes of the archaeologist.  
>With folded arms, dripping and wrapped in the towel she said with a smirk on her mouth to the sword bearer: "Did not I say to you to turn around, Kenshi-san?" with that she pointed a finger at him and waited until he got according to her request.<p>

Robin got dressed so fast without to make a little sound, always careful to have the green-haired man in the corner of her eye; maybe he get the stupid idea and turns to her.

"I'm ready Kenshi-san. You can turn around yourself back." Zoro should have much prefer to wait for what he now got to face him made him speechless and let the heat along with the redness raised to the head once again. His opponent pulled the last wrinkles of her dress rightly, turned in front of the mirror and stopped when she saw the face of Zoro in it.  
>As with the times before she was taken captive by his green eyes. She could no longer stir, as she tied up at the mirror and looked absolutely frozen. The beams blinding her a little so she blinked. His look was slowly gentle but the smile was powerful.<p>

"It suits you truly well," Zoro just said. Robin, totally shocked by his sentence, ran towards the door, searched the latch, flung open the door and disappeared into the bright sunshine.

All that remained was a baffled man.


	4. Serious Men Talk

**Serious Men Talk**

At breakfast of the Straw Hat Pirates there was a depressing atmosphere. An outsider would not notice but who knew this crew would have said here is something strange.

Up to two particular persons, the rest just acted like it was used by them. The black-haired woman retracted in the corner, sat on her chair and looked thoughtfully out the window. She had previously touched a bite, although Sanji had prepared one of her favorite foods for her, which was caused directly by her side on a small side table. Even the book, which was normally always open next to her, was closed.

The green-haired sat with folded arms and head bowed in front of his full plate at the table with the others. He also got down anything. Too much buzzed around him in the head, it concerned him, his thoughts were always with the same subject.

_'Why did she suddenly leave the bathroom? What did I do wrong? Did I say something wrong? Should I apologize, but then what? A few minutes after she left the bathroom I came here to the door, she looked at me not even more.' _He came to no decision.

_'Otherwise, no matter what kind of mood I came here, she pulled me with her enchanting smile. Again and again, exactly the same endearing expression in her deep blue eyes, as deep as the sea, so mysterious. I literally sank forever in this sea, I must pull together each time to not to be noticed among the rest. I wanted to take her at any moment in my arms, pressing her tight, never let her go. I need her presence, I would be nothing without her. I want to feel her, not only physically but also mentally. She is the one that I always wanted to have by my side, no other. But why exactly this woman?'_

"Hey Marimo, you do not taste my food? Today I have used specially no rotten egg for your food!"

Chopper and Usopp went into hiding, waiting what will happen. But no answer, no movement of Zoro.

The Blonde wondered, _'It was a perfect template. Usually he always yells to me but that's something ... strange.'_

"Hey Sword-Brandisher, today you have dishwashing and one great mountain of pots is waiting for you!"

Zoro raised his head and gave the cook a short answer. "Okay, Sanji."

Even the others wondering now. They both were known for the numerous conflicts between them, each individual always was carried off injuries and not least of Nami a hefty headknock and a proper dressing down.

"I think he slept poorly again or a weight landed on his skull," said the blue-haired carpenter to the others.

"I thought so, too and it would not be the first time," agreed the captain. They voted him with a nod in chorus.

Later the rest of crew left the galley, only a rattle of the dishes and the faucet was to hear. Both men stood side by side at the pelvis, were doing their work with no one spoke of them. The untouched plates were still on the table together in the middle. The smoking Cook began first with the conversation:

"I know something is wrong with you."

...

"I also know what happened this morning."

...

"I know what you feel for her ..."

"Sanji, let it be!" Zoro clenched his fists, "You know anything, you know nothing about my feelings!"

"Your feelings for her?"

Zoro paused, lowered his head and closed his eyes: "She ... she would never ..."

"Oh sure, she would. She would definitely even. She is just afraid. Remember she only trust very few people" he drew on his cigarette. "... I know for a long time, I've watched you both, the small gestures, the looks, your behavior. I have an eye for such things. At first I thought I fancy it all just until I spoke with Nami about it."

"You talked with the navigator about us? But nothing can keep her down, probably the whole team already gossiping about the matter!"

"No, no. Do not worry, she kept it for herself. Until now. Nami wanted to tell Robin, I advised her not to."

"Thank you. So she knows nothing about my feelings, my feelings for her. And why not?" He asked quietly, turned around and leaned against the countertop.

"I think, you should make the first step," he got the answer and thought he had misheard it:

"Are you crazy, and then in front of her to make a completely fool of me? And why should she has feelings for me of all people? I'm indeed not the right guy for such a woman. She could have any other."

"Perhaps it is precisely this reason that she could have any other. She just want only you. I do not really know however, it is the mystery of women" the cook shrugged with his shoulders.

"I'm an idiot. I have a lousy sense of direction, get hardly a word when she talks about her beloved books, I'm younger than her, so inexperienced and I have to offer her anything." He sounded totally desperate, he held his head between his hands.

Sanji put an arm on the shoulder of his pal and smiled at him: "First, you're not an idiot. Second, she found you despite your bad sense of orientation and returned with you to the ship. Third, you must not constantly chatting about books. I've seen that you both understand any way. Age does not really matter, she looks young. Perhaps she is moreover much less experienced than you in other areas and finally you have to offer her something, your great heart, Marimo."

He nodded as a sign of understanding what the cook met with him. "Thank you, onion slicer."

"I have never heard the words 'thank you' so many times from your mouth."

"Today started just badly." Zoro pushed off leaving the galley and strode directly into his new intended target. It was his heaviest adventure to exist.


	5. I want you to love me

**I want you to love me**

He walked purposefully toward her room, in his thoughts already made up his mind to formulate sentences that he wanted to tell her now and finally had to. There was about time to ensure clarity between them. Ironically, this stupid incident in the bathroom was now the trigger for his next act, perhaps not until the conversation with the cook had encouraged him. He could not say exactly.

Therefore Zoro stood at the door and knocked, he waited a moment but no reaction was heard in the room.

_'Hmm ... I'd rather should be back? Oh no, I want to know it last. I want to have it finally been resolved.'_

He stepped in without hesitation, looked around, she was not really there. His gaze remained on the bedside table, next to a small candle there were crumpled paper and not just a few. Among them was a block with a piece of writing, usually the green-haired was not so curious, especially since here in the room of a woman. What if one of the other members of the Straw Hat Pirates come over now? Yet he could not help it, he was here and wanted confidence, confidence about her feelings, maybe he would finally found a clue to. Therefore he moved over to the small mountain of papers, pulled out the block and began to read.

_'Zoro_

_I want you to love me._

_Not like I am but what I am, who I am and who I was._

_With my past, with all my ghastly deeds that I would like to undo, if I could._

_It is hard to trust someone completely, to open up to one without the feeling for disappointed again and contrary to be._

_My strength is almost over, I have no longer enough power to convert it into confidence and to risk it one last time to give away my already wounded heart to a person._

_A person whom I love._

_Do you hear me, I love you, you idiot._

_Give me the strength to finally tell it to you.'_

Unfortunately or fortunately the same person who had written this letter just came into the room. The black-haired abruptly tore the block from his hands and pressed it against her chest.

"What are you doing? This belongs to me! Why are you here in my room and read my letter?" She angrily yelled at him and already close to tears when she was grabbed by an arm. Zoro positioned himself in front of her, just to look at her face.

"Wait a minute. I was looking for you and wanted to talk to you." He tried her to calm down.

"Get out, get out of here! Leave me alone!" But she did not want it. Robin could not believe it just exactly HE was here just before her and had probably even read THIS letter.

"I wanted to apologize to you, if I said anything wrong or stupid to you in the bathroom. I do not know what it was but anyway I'm really and sincerely sorry, Robin."

She looked down at the block and asked her counterparts still timid with his head down. "Di- did you ... read it?"

He had to swallow.

"Yes, I did," he put his hand under her chin and lifted it slightly, so that both saw them in the eyes. Again the sword fighter put on the well-known view, came up with a smile and she was quite different.

"Kenshi-san?" Hard to hear.

"Yes, Robin?" Just a whisper.

"I have a question. Why do you constantly attack me with that look? I can not explain it to myself. Why always me and not the others? Have you anything against me? I've probably done something bothering you?"

"You seem to want it really make it hard to me. I thought you had it already understood but you ask so."

"Yes?" It was very quiet and with a timid voice from her. She wanted to hear it, know it. What he feels for her.

Quietly and gently, he pulled her closer to him, embraced her with his strong arms, not too tight but with feeling, gave her support. Then his hands wandered over her back to her shoulders up to her neck. He held her head between his hands and moved his lips in seconds towards her own. He stopped short both felt the breath of others on their skin, a slight tingling sensation began on their lips and then it happened. Both, the world forgetting around them, closed their eyes and kissed. In the beginning only innocent and timid. The archaeologist dropped the block, wrapped her slender arms around the neck of the sword fighter and pushed him even more to herself. His arms took first place at the hip and then he clasped it quite, finally they found courage and the kiss was wilder. Robin nibbled on his lower lip asking for entrance. The green-haired had to suppress a grin but he wanted it too. No sooner he had opened his mouth a crack, it was a real struggle. Nobody wanted to be the subordinate, none of the losers. The mouths of both were thoroughly explored. Due to lack of oxygen both ended the kiss after an interminable time for them. Still standing close together they looked deep into their eyes.

"So now, if you still say you would not know what I want to tell you with my eyes, probably I can only say it."

"Yes, I think I really do not know, Zoro. Although I've got a hunch but I would very much like to hear it from you, only in case I am wrong."

"This had to happen so that you address me by my first name? Oi. Well, I will give you clarity, I don't want that you have to ponder and more sink into your mind, I adopt it out in words. Me idiot, I love you too."

**I THINK IT IS A GOOD END OR WHAT U THINK? WAS IT TOO FAST OR WHAT? LET ME SEE WHAT ARE UR OPINIONS. I BELIEVE I HAVE TO EXERCISE TO WRITE MORE ROMANTIC STUFF ESPECIALLY A KISSING SCENE.**

**SEE YA!**

**HAVE A NICE TIME AND THX FOR READING THIS!**


End file.
